


Your Heart Is The Only Beat I Want To Hear

by Geekforlife18



Series: Batfamily stories 🦇 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Country & Western, F/M, Female Damian Wayne, Good Parent Selina Kyle, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Marriage Proposal, Nature, Sunsets, The Author Regrets Nothing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekforlife18/pseuds/Geekforlife18
Summary: Kara Kent (yes I know but in this book she's Clark and Lois's daughter) she's sweet, kind, loves the countryJason Todd adopted son of Bruce and Selina he's a hothead, loves reading, also likes country surprisingly and Kara's cookingAlso in this au Damian is genderbent into Delilah lots of Southern style. Also non important Selina is really motherly





	1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes from sleeping I concentrated and could hear Jason's heart beat he's still sleeping as usual. I smiled I could tell Jason's, Pa's, Ma's, Jon's, Conner's, M'gann's and grandma Martha's heart beat but Jason held a special place in mine. I got dressed for school today is my 17th birthday, I'm a senior in high school Jonathan nocked I opened

"happy birthday Kara!" Jon said and hugged me

"thank you Jon" I said hugging him

We walked to the kitchen mom and dad were sitting on the table 

"happy birthday!" they said 

"thanks Ma thanks Pa" I said I looked at the clock 

"oh I better go" I said 

I flew and kissed dad's head and hugged mom from behind she squeezed my arms 

"have fun sweetie" she said 

"bye sweetheart" he said 

"bye Kara!" Jon said and hugged me again 

"bye guys" I said 

I ran to my truck and drove to school I parked I opened my door I walked in and went to class. I walked out I saw Jason he smirked at me I rolled my eyes 

"hey birthday girl" he said 

"hey Jaybird" I said 

We walked to leave the building 

"so birthday girl any plans" he asked 

"no probably go home eat cake ice-cream.. You?" 

"I got to go with Bruce tonight" he said 

We made it outside people were bumping into us 

"hey watch it!" Jason said 

He grabbed my hand and drug me away we were by the rode 

"oh I almost forgot!" Jason said 

He looked in his pocket and he had a necklace 

"oh Jason it's beautiful you really shouldn't" he cut me off 

"Kara we've been friends and more a long time it's the least I could do" he said 

I smiled he put the necklace on me I heard a honk 

"hey love birds!" Dick said 

Jason huffed we walked to Dick he got out and hugged me 

"happy birthday sis" he said 

"thanks Dick" I said 

I kissed Jason's cheek he kissed me 

"bye dralin' " I said 

"bye babe" he said 

Jason and Dick got in their car I waved they waved and left. I got in my truck and went home I parked I opened the door and saw grandma Martha sitting at the table with my parents and Jonathan 

"grandma I didn't know you were coming" I said she got up and hugged 

"like I would miss my little girls birthday" she said 

I heard a knock I opened the door and saw Conner and M'gann 

"guy's I didn't know you were coming" I said 

M'gann hugged me then Conner we all walked to the kitchen 

"Kara were did you get that beautiful necklace?" M'gann asked 

"was it Jason!" Jonathan said picking on me 

"ha ha very funny Jon" I said 

"well who did" Pa asked 

"OK yes it was Jason" I said they laughed


	2. Chapter 2

That night I had a horrible nightmare about Jason it's 5 o'clock in the morning I got dressed he's probably fine I concentrated to hear Jason's heart beat, he's dying no, no, no, no, no. I ran out the door I jumped off and flew to Gotham has fast has I could. I made to the Batcave please be OK don't you dare leave me then I couldn't hear his heart I cried I ran in no no no no I saw Jason's body on the stretcher Bruce wasn't there Alfred saw me 

"miss Kent!" he said he tried to stop me

I moved around him I ran to Jason I laid my head on his chest I saw what had happened I started crying really hard I hugged his body sobbing Jason not my Jaybird not you this is all my fault 

"oh Jason" I said crying 

"Kara" I heard someone say Dick I looked I saw Dick I let go of Jason I ran to Dick and hugged him crying 

"he's gone he's really gone he can't" I said crying he hugged me tight 

I saw Barbara she hugged me this is so humiliating I let go of them 

"I'm fine" I said drying my tears 

"Kara it's OK" Barbara said 

"you can talk to us" Dick said 

"no no I'm fine" I said 

Bruce walked in in his tux

"we're doing the funeral now?" Dick asked 

"yes" he said 

I was shocked but a little relieved I didn't haft to come back. Hour's later they buried Jason I watched they finshed Bruce just stood there has did I, Barbara and Dick tried to help me but the only thing that could make me feel better is hearing his heart. Sitting on Barbara's couch at her house, Dick was sitting next to me 

"you guy's really shouldn't have" I said 

"hey you don't need to be alone" Dick said 

I stayed the day with Dick and Barbara I looked outside it was dark 

"I guess I need to go home" I said Dick hugged me 

"don't hesitate to call us" Dick said 

"or visit" Barbara said hugging me 

I left I flew home I opened the door 

"where have you been young lady!" dad said 

Shit! I forgot to tell them I left mom hugged me 

"you scared the daylights otta us Kara!" Ma said 

"where were you!?" Paasked 

I fought back tears Jon ran and hugged me 

"answer me Kara!" he yelled 

"emergency with Jay" I said trying not to cry 

He huffed "it's late everyone go to bed and well talk about this tomorrow" he said

I walked to my room I shut my door, I wrapped my arms around myself and sat down on my bed crying has quietly has I could I touched my necklace Jason gave me he's gone he's really gone, I'll never see him, hear him, kiss him why did I have to love Jason Peter Todd, that morning dad nocked I got up and opened 

"we need to talk" Pa said

I shook my head yes we walked to the kitchen mom was sitting down I sat down Ma and Pa were facing me 

"now very slowly and calming tell us what happened yesterday" she said 

I wrapped my arms around myself 

"I woke up from a nightmare I got dressed I listened for Jason's heart" I fought back tears "it sounded like he was in a lot of pain I went to Gotham has fast has I could, I went to the Batcave I saw him" I started crying "he.. Was already gone" they were shocked "we did the funeral I went to Barbara's then came home" I said crying 

They got up I laid my head on my arms and cried they hugged me

"sorry" I mumbled 

"honey it's OK" mom said 

"I need to leave" I said 

I had to go the cave I always spent weekends at the cave 

"honey you don't have to go" dad said 

"no I do" I said drying my tears I left 

I walked in the tower I'm a little early I heard M'gann, Conner and wolf I don't want them to know about Jason. I went to the beach to be alone


	3. Chapter 3

Conner's P. O. V 

Me, M'gann and wolf were inside wolf ran off he sniffed on Kara's door I nocked, someone touched my shoulder I looked it was Dick he looked upset 

"Dick what's wrong" I asked 

He sat on the couch with Barbara and Kaldur 

"we lost Jason" he said I was shocked 

"what!? Jason's dead!" I said 

"quite she'll hear you!" Barbara said shit I forgot Kara might could hear me I sat down 

"I'm sorry for your loss" Kaldur said 

"how long?" I asked 

"the day after her birthday" Dick said 

"is she OK?" M'gann asked 

"I don't know we spent the day with her after the funeral but we haven't seen her since" Barbara said 

I face planted Wally ran in 

"jeez who died why everyone so upset" he asked 

"Wally Jason's dead" Dick said 

Wally's face turn to shock he sat next to Dick and hit his back and rubbed his back, Artemis walked in Wally ran to her and whispered in her ear

"what where's Kara is she OK" Artemis said 

"I'll go find her" I said I nocked on her door "Kara" nothing "you know I'll break the door if I have to" I said 

"mabye she's at the beach?" M'gann said 

Of course that's her favorite place here well frankly she just loves being outside 

Kara's P. O. V 

I sat on the sand looking at the water it's the one place I could be alone I started thinking about Jason I had a flashback of when we met 

I was getting dropped off the tower I walked in I met Dick he was kind to me I met the rest of the team including Jason he was stubborn seemed like a hothead, but deep down I saw a good honest sweet guy, we went to the same school but we didn't really talk at the time, it wasn't until I was sitting in the same place I am now that we talked, he sat next to me I remembered saying 

"hi" 

"hey hope you don't mind" he said 

"not at all Jay" I said 

We just there quietly until he said 

"so Kara right" I shook my head yes "so Kara what do you do for fun?" he asked I could tell he was nervous 

"well I love sunsets, stargazing, cooking I like game's and reading what about you Jaybird?" I asked 

He laughed a little 

"I like game's music I do read but only when I feel like it.." 

I was interrupted from my memory when I saw Conner he halfway smiled and sat next to me the sun started setting 

Conner's P. O. V 

"Jason was not your fault Kara" I said she instantly started crying 

"oh really I saw him getting beaten In my dream had I opened my eyes from sleeping I could've saved him!" her eyes turned red "So go ahead say it say I'll move on it will stop hurting one day I'll forget the memories the laughs that one day I'll forget the way his he..art be..at so..unds" she said choking on her word's she tried to stop crying I hugged her she hugged me crying I brushed her hair with my fingers 

"Kara I wish I could say that but I'm not going to lie" I thought about M'gann and had a flash back of when we had broken up "but it help's talking about it" I said 

"I love him" she said crying 

"I know, I know" I said to try to help I wish I could fix all of this 

"I could've saved him I.." she was choking on her word's again sobbing 

"Kara calm down" I said calmly 

She hugged me tighter it kills me to see her like this 

"I'm sorry" she said 

"hey hey don't worry you were there for me when me and dad couldn't get along, when M'gann and I broke up and you made us realize we can't live without each other it's the very least I could do" 

"thanks Conner" she said drying her tears it was dark "I guess I need to go inside" 

"hey I know you better than that just rest" I said 

She fell asleep I carried her inside M'gann saw us she smiled she opened her bedroom door I laid her on her bed M'gann laid a blanket on her she kissed my cheek we went to bed


	4. Chapter 4

3 weeks later there is a new Robin Timothy Drake he's a good kid I kept my distance it was hard seeing him in the Robin uniform. They sat time heals wounds but what they don't say is about scars seeing his body like that knowing the pain he went through knowing I could have done something and all I did was nothing, nothing to save him I'll never see his smile hear his laugh he always made me feel special the one person I could really talk to it scared me for probably the rest of my life, I sat on the roof it was late at night at home. I turned my phone on and looked at old pic's of Jason I found one of my favorite I feel a tear drop down my face, I started crying I felt Jonathan touch my shoulder 

"what Jonathan" I asked drying my tears 

"I heard you crying"

"I'm fine" I said lying 

He hugged me I huffed he flew off I heard the door open and shut I flew in the sky I saw a storm coming I took a deep breath it came closer I went inside I saw mom and dad eating supper I grabbed my plate of food I ate and went to bed... 

I heard someone nock from outside I got up it was dark I opened the door I saw Jason bloody and bruised 

"hey babe" I hugged him crying "hey it's OK Kara I'm here" he said suddenly we were in the sky Jason started falling 

"Kara!" he yelled terrified I flew to him fast I couldn't reach him 

"Jason!" I yelled 

"help me!" he yelled he fell on the ground 

"Jason!!" I yelled 

I jolted fowrerd I started breathing heavy crying.. nightmare 

"Kara!" I heard my parents say they opened my door 

"I'm ok just a nightmare" drying my tears he hugged me "I'm ok Pa" I said

"Kara" he said 

Ma sat on the other side of my bed 

"honey you have to talk to us" she said 

"what's there to say" I asked 

"Jason would want you to be happy" he said 

I laid back I didn't want to hear that 

"I'm fine" I said 

He huffed he kissed my head he and mom walked out tears stream down my face I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine that's what I tell myself so I don't drown in all the reasons I'm not. Today is my 18th birthday I'm dreading it all but I'll put on a smile and tell myself I'm fine. That day I packed up my things and left home I got a job and moved to a small house. At my new home or ranch I tried to sleep in my bed I cried myself to sleep... 

"Jason!"  I jolted fowrerd yelling I took a deep breath I looked it was morning


	5. Chapter 5

Delilah Wayne Bruce's apparently daughter she's different Jonathan seems to have feelings for her. After M'gann and Conner got married I quit the team and moved on I stayed on my ranch. I like the country side the sunsets, the stars, the peace, the freedom but lonely not that I didn't feel alone before ever since I lost Jason I felt alone. Outside working I saw Conner and M'gann they flew and stood in front of me she hugged me I looked at Conner smiling 

"spill it" 

"I'm pregnant!" 

"oh that's wonderful.. you two want to stay for dinner I have plenty to celebrate" 

I continued working waiting for them to answer 

"actually sis Pa invited us to supper he wanted us to get you" 

"of course he did I guess it wouldn't hurt to go see them I haven't been home in a while let me wash up" 

"sure thing just make it fast grandma's making apple pie!" 

I rolled my eyes we went inside I got ready we left we made to my parents Conner nocked Ma opened

"Kara! Your home!"

"hey Ma"

She hugged me she hugged Conner I walked inside

"hey you made it!" Jonathan said

He hugged me he's gotten taller Pa walked in

"Kara come here and give your old man a hug!"

I hugged him he hugged me tight

"it's good to see you Pa"

"I see you haven't been doing well"

"Pa quit worrying about me non-stop I'm okay I promise"

He sighed "I hear my precious granddaughter!"

I smiled grandma walked in she hugged me

"oh my sweet girl I have missed you!"

"I missed you too grandma"

We all sat at the table eating

"so Jon's been smitten with a girl" Ma said

"Ma!!"

I laughed "this wouldn't happen to be Delilah"

"shut up Kara"

"Jon so Conner have you M'gann found when she's due" Pa asked

"the doctor said in October"

I heard my phone go off Dick why is he calling me I answered

"Dick"

-"Kara it's Jason"

I dropped my phone shocked I picked it up putting it on my ear

"what about.."

-"are you alone"

Everyone looked at me

"I need to take this outside"

I flew off fast into the sky my hand on my shoulder nervous

"I'm alone"

-"you know of the lazarus pit and how it's kept Ra's al Ghul"

"yes"

-"it can also bring back people from the dead"

"hold or horse's you mean to tell me Ra's resurrected Jason"

-"yeah that's exactly right he's not OK Kara he's the Redhood"

I froze I sat on the tree house I listened to Jason's heart beat he's alive 

-"you okay Kara?" 

"just fine Grayson don't worry about me thank you" 

-"you're welcome sis" 

I hung up tears falling


	6. Chapter 6

Jason! He's hurt I flew fast listening to his heart I saw him laying on ground holding his wound on his chest I flying fast to him he started blinking

"K- Kara"

I carried him and flew to my home I opened the door and laid him on my bed I ran, and grabbed the bandages I ran back in he tried to sit up I stopped him I took his jacket and shirt off I bandaged his chest and arm he leaned on me. I brushed my fingers through his hair I carefully laid him down he whinced his eyes shut he lifted his hand to my face and cupped my cheek he gently smiled

"rest honey"

He grunted I kissed his head I sat next to him listening to his heart beat I feel so at peace, relief, happy hearing the one thing I've been for so long. That morning Jason still sound asleep in a lot of pain. I made breakfast I heard a knock on my door shit! I ran and opened Pa! 

"Pa what, are you doin' here " 

" oh just wanted to check on my daughter... Someone else is here! "

He went to my room he crossed his arms 

" spill the beans Kara "

"OK he got hurt so I brought him here please don't be mad" 

"he's dangerous!" 

"he'll hear you! He's not dangerous Pa he's a good man you know I love him" 

"Kara Kent listen to me" 

I folded my arms mad he touched my shoulders 

"Kara" 

I huffed and looked at my Pa 

"if you can promise me that you'll be safe that he won't hurt my little girl and he'll be a gentleman to you then you have my blessing" 

I hugged him tight smiling "thank you thank you Pa I promise he'll be a good fit for me" 

He kissed my head "alrighty then I better go home to your Ma" 

"alright Pa and please don't tell anyone about Jason being here" 

He sighed and nodded I hugged him tight he left


	7. Chapter 7

Jason's P. O. V

Fuck everything hurts I hear birds chirping the sun rising I carefully sat up seeing a plate with bread and honey I ate it

"hmmm"

"morin' Hon"

I looked and saw Kara she always had southern slang to be honest it's freaking adorable

"hmm better"

She sat on the bed next to me tears falling from her face I took a deep breath

"you know I hate seeing you cry but you do look beautiful"

She laughed still crying I touched her cheek I kissed her 

"you know I shouldn't be here your dad's going to kill me"

"don't fret he already knows"

"that's a relief I really missed you Kara"

"I missed you too Jay why didn't you come to me sooner"

"I-I did things Kara I - you it's complicated Kara"

"Jason I'm here for you please you can tell me"

"OK you know how I came back" I nodded he looked at the window "I found out Bruce did nothing to avenge me he didn't he doesn’t care I died the let that fucking sick bastard live and on top that he got me a replacement.. I tried to kill him a few times so I guess you could say we hate each other"

I touched his cheek he looked at me his eyes swelling I wrapped my arms around his kneck he started sniffing I kissed his head

"I need to go"

"no no you are not going anywhere"

I cupped his cheeks we kissed each other Jon! Delilah! 

"what?" Jason asked 

"I think we might have company wait here" 

I flew to the door and opened Delilah and Jon 

"kids what brings you here" 

"we we're just checking in who's here" 

"no one Jon you're hearing things" 

He ran to my room "Jason!" 

Delilah's eyes went wide well thank you Jonathan for spilling the beans I huffed

"I'm so tempted to tell father" 

"Delilah don't you fucking dare" 

"I can do whatever the hell I want!" 

"Delilah! Jason!" I yelled 

They stopped "tt you're seriously considering letting a criminal in your house I would've expected more from you Kara" 

"enough! No more cussing no more out to hurt someone else! Not in my household now Jason is staying with me wither if all y'all like it or not... now I'm going to go cook lunch before I blast through the house" 

I walked out 

Jonathan's P. O. V 

"I-I'm gonna go help my sister with lunch" 

I ran out I walked to the kitchen seeing Kara making grilled cheese 

"hum sis!.. I've never seen you so mad and happy at the same time" 

"hmm I know I'm just happy he's home now and I can rest" 

"I'm happy for you really" 

"thanks Jon" 

Jason's P. O. V 

Delilah stared at the window 

"look you want to tell everyone that I'm here go ahead it's not like they can do anything about it" 

She wouldn't look at me I sighed 

"perhaps Richard" 

"yeah don't think I'm stupid enough to believe that" 

She rolled her eyes Kara and Jon walked in with a large platter with sandwiches 

"lunch is ready come and get it wall it's hot" 

Jonathan grabbed one I tried to reach Kara grabbed one and gave it to me fuck this hurts Kara got in the bed I leaned on her shoulder 

"Delilah help herself sweetie" 

"what did" Jonathan ran to her 

"Delilah she doesn't mean anything rude she's being polite it's a southern thing" 

She scoffed and grabbed a sandwich I have full faith with Jonathan she can change for the better


	8. Chapter 8

Jason stayed with me at my ranch he seemed to like it I'm just glad we're both finally together happy but if I'm completely honest I believe Jason misses his family and as told often times he regrets a lot of his choices today is tye 4th of July I making Jason go with me to my family's Jason and I got dressed I kissed him 

"it'll be fun I promise" 

He sighed we left we made it I saw, grandma and Ma outside by the picnic table with food I parked I felt the truck shake Jonathan! 

"Jonathan!" I yelled 

He laughed Jason and I got out Jonathan hugged me I saw Delilah she crossed her arms and huffed Jason walked to me grandma walked to us j hugged her 

"oh my little girl oh and you brought Jason" 

"hi miss Kent" 

"oh call me grandma" 

She hugged Jason he was surprised but hugged her Ma walked up 

"where's Pa?" 

"oh he went to get fireworks with your brother how have you been Kara" 

I looked at, Jason talking to Jonathan and Delilah 

"really good Ma he's trying" 

"well you seem happy really happy mabye enough to give me some grankids" 

"Ma!" 

Grandma laughed I saw M'gann very pregnant she hugged me 

"how are you feeling?" 

"good I'm glad you made it and I see you brought and old friend" 

"yeah I've missed him" 

I heard Pa's truck I walked to them Conner got out he hugged me 

"I see you brought an extra" he said

"be nice!" 

"I will I will don't worry" 

"thank you" 

I helped them carry fireworks inside 

"you seem chipper" Conner said 

"he's not wrong" Pa said 

"oh shut it yes I am now can we change the subject!" 

I went outside seeing Jason talking to my Ma 

"thank you for letting me come I know Kara kind of made me but your family as uh always been cool to me" 

"of course Jason Kara loves you from the bottom of her heart I only care for her happiness" 

I walked up "hey Jason Ma" 

"hey sweetie me and Jason where just talking about you" 

"I know I hope she didn't tell you anything to embarrassing" 

I sat next to Jason that night we shot fireworks we sat on the blanket we leaned on each other 

"thank you" 

"for what" 

"everything"


	9. Chapter 9

Jason's P. O. V

I want to spend the rest of my life with Kara I want her to be my wife I already asked her parents permission thankfully he didn't kill me I tried to think of how to propose I went for a walk think Kara likes sunset she likes simple ha yes! 

Kara's P. O. V

Jason and I at a picnic behind the house under a tree watching the sunset I've never felt so at peace Jason kissed me he touched my hands and stood up as did I 

"Kara you have literally been the best thing that ever happened to me you've put up with my bullshit, my ignorance, my rudeness, literally having every right and reason to leave me and yet you've taken care of me I'm happy here and I don't ever want to lose you so with all of that said" I held my hand and got on his knee! "Kara Kent will you marry me" 

"yes yes of course yes!" 

He put his ring on my finger and kissed me I touched his cheeks 

"I knew you'd say yes!" he said relieved 

"oh hush it Todd"

Months later I can't believe I'm doing this I called the Manor no answer I left a message 

"hey guys it's uh it's me Jason I don't really know why I'm calling just wanted to tell you I'm ok not that anyone cares I'm staying with hu Kara we're engaged I - I'm gonna hang up" 

I felt Kara wrap her arms around me and my arms tight I could hardly breath I blushed 

"Kara Hon can't breathe we-ell" 

She let go of me she gently hugged me and kissed my kneck I heard my phone Selina I hesitatingly answered 

-"Jason?" 

"H-hey" 

-"oh Jason it's so good to hear your voice" 

"uh yeah so..." 

-"the wedding! Oh I'm so happy you called son Bruce is asleep at the moment but I will tell him have you two decided on a date" 

"I think it's uh gonna be a small wedding at her place probably in a few months" 

-"a few months that's soon oh but it's going to be wonderful I'm so happy for you"

"uh yeah m-me to"

-"Jason you know we love you" 

"I'll uh keep in touch" 

-"OK Jason" 

"bye mom" 

I hung up Kara walked up I sighed 

"how'd it go" 

"mom-Selina was good Bruce it's complicated you know that I honestly don't know how I'm supposed to have a good relationship with my dad - Bruce if we can't even stand to go on patrol let alone how am I supposed to have a functional relationship with him" 

She hugged me I wrapped my arms around her


	10. Chapter 10

Jason's P. O. V

Kara at her parents I'm at our home the place already decorated Conner, Clark and Jonathan already here I saw a car I walked up Bruce?! My brother's he parked they got out I folded my arms

"your late"

"sorry your mom needed to get the wedding present"

I can't believe this they actually came I mean sure mom was over the top excited I just assume they didn't care about me. Everyone made it except Kara and the girls I stood next to the priest aka Alfred. Dick, Conner, Jonathan and Tim at my left side I saw my adopted parents my real parents sitting in the front finally the music started the girls walked down

"please stand for the bride"

Everyone stood I saw, my future wife and Clark they walked down she stood in front of me

"you may be seated" everyone sat down "we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony the bride and groom will read there vows they wrote"

Kara looked at me she held my hands she grabbed her paper her eyes swelling 

"I Kara Kent take Jason Todd has my husband Jason all my life you have been my best friend, you made me laugh when I want to cry, you make me happy when I'm sad you've always been my happiness" stop making me want to cry "you are my best friend and I love you" 

She put my ring on my finger I grabbed my paper and read

"I Jason Todd take Kara Kent has my wife, I'm not one for words so I'll go with my heart in in front of a bunch of people" she pinched me "ouch!" everyone laughed "as I was saying I remember your face the first time we met, talked, laughed, cried, kissed, fought. I want to kiss you when you old but still beautiful, talk about your dreams laugh about the small things I want to spend the rest of my life with you" 

I put her ring on her finger I tried not to cry  

"you may now kiss the bride" 

She grabbed me and leaned down kissing me


End file.
